poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Episode
This is how the final episode goes in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (Aqua and her friend's steps outside of the Tower carrying Ven and Spyro on Aqua and Stealth Elf's back) Aqua: Ven needs a safe place. Stealth Elf: Spyro needs one too. (Their face expressionless with closed eyes, their hand twitches. It raises itself and their Keyblade appears in his grasp. A light shoots forth from it, creating a Keyhole in the air before them. Light bursts out of the Keyhole, opening a door made of light. Aqua and her friends watches and smiles) Jet-Vac: Ok. Aqua: All right... If that's where you want to go. (They fixes them hold on him and walks through the door. They steps out onto a bleak sight. The Land of Departure, her home, once proudly filled with light, now in complete shambles, all light extinguished. They gasps at the sight. The Forecourt, missing an entire section of the ground. The castle that once stood tall, now a single broken tower. The destruction is unimaginable, unthinkable. Aqua and her friends looks ahead and with a gasp of sadness, recognizes the Keyblade of Master Eraqus and Ekn lying on the ground. As she and Jet-Vac bends to pick it up, the memory of rheir final conversation with the Master flash back to them) Aqua: Of course. I would never let that happen. We promise you we will bring Terra and Eruptor back. Stealth Elf: Only this time, you'll see what it takes for them to be a master. (They begin sending the front steps of the stark and broken castle) Jet-Vac: They are not as weak as you think. (They enters the Throne Room, where the stained-glass window has shattered, pieces of the room lie scattered across the hard floor) Master Eraqus (memory): Aqua. Stealth Elf. Jet-Vac. Pop Fizz. All (memory): Yes? Master Eon (memory): Now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should anything happen to me, and you find the legion of darkness at our doorstep...I ask that you take my and Eraqus Keyblades and use it to lock this land away. Aqua (memory): What? Jet-Vac (memory): Are you joking? (Aqua and her friends leans the Keyblade against one of the three large chairs, and seats Ven in the center and Spyro on the left) Master Eraqus (memory): Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here, and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground. This is why our predecessors devised a certain...trick. (She and Jet-Vac takes the Keyblade in hand and walks behind the chairs, facing them. They points the blade forward toward the middle chair, creating a Keyhole on the back of it. Wind flows outward from the Keyhole, blowing the ruffles of their clothes. They thrusts the Keyblade toward the Keyhole and light swirls around the tip of the blade) Master Eon (memory): Just use the key, and this land will be transformed. From that day forward, all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve the mystery. (The light grows, consuming the world) Master Eraqus (memory): None, Aqua, except you and your friends. (When they opens their eyes again, they stands in a white room, a single door behind them. The walls are lined with symbols connected by chains, leading to a white chair in the center of the room. A chair where Ven and Spyro is seated in slumber) Aqua: I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Stealth Elf: You have Spyro with you, Ven. (She and Stealth Elf runs their fingers through their hair, hoping they can hear their voice) Aqua: Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it. Jet-Vac: Same thing for us, Spyro. (They leaves the room, and eventually the castle, walking out onto a long stretch of dusty road winding into a dark abyss. They turns around seeing the dark golden castle and it's many twisting structures. They hears a voice echoing to her) Terra: Aqua... Jet-Vac... Stealth Elf... Pop Fizz... Put an end to me. (They gazes into the abyss) Aqua: Terra, tell me where to find you. (Rhey walks down the road, leaving Castle Oblivion behind. They travels to the Radiant Garden, where a dark cloud has appeared. Rhey walks to the Central Square, seeing Terra standing, and runs to him. As they gets close, seeing his white air and yellow eyes, she stops. His gaze is on the heavens, inseparable) Aqua: Terra? Stealth Elf: Are you alright? (He reaches an arm out toward her and her friends, and they backs away due to this odd gesture. He clutches them throat and lifts them off the ground, a look of confusion and loss written on his face, Aqua and her friend struggles as they're being choked, and Terra's body is surrounded by a dark aura) Xehanort: Who...am I? Aqua: Such a terrible...darkness... Fight it, Terra, please! Pop Fizz: Please! Come to your senses! Xehanort: Terra...you say? (The aura vanishes and he drops them. They kneels on the ground catching their breath as Xehanort clutches his head in an internal struggle) Xehanort: Terra's heart has been extinguished--smothered by the darkness within him. (Aqua and her friends gasps and he summons a Keyblade. He slams it forward and Aqua and her friends jumps away) Jet-Vac: The Name is Master Jet-Vac. Stealth Elf: I'm Master Stealth Elf. Pop Fizz: Master Pop Fizz. Aqua: My name is Master Aqua. (They summons their Keyblades) Aqua: Now return our friend's heart or pay the price! (He vanishes underground and reappears behind them, but they swerves back to face him. After a long and tough battle under the cloudy skies, he stands before them) Xehanort: Not yet! I will guide you to the depths of darkness. (He screams and darkness bursts from his body, forming into a large black figure with wings and long antennae. It's teeth bared, seemingly covered in thick constraints. Xehanort crosses his arms as the Guardian readies for a fight.) (He clutches his right shoulder as the Guardan vanishes, groaning in intense pain, and begins to glow with a bright aura. He looks at himself, unable to believe what is happening, as he shifts his form in an awkward struggle. Through gritted teeth, he feels a force over him) Xehanort: Stop fighting back! (He struggles to release from the grip, but is forced into a stiff position, his arms away from his sides) Aqua: Terra, we know you're in there! (Xehanort looks to his Keyblade, struggling to move his arm. Grunting as he moves, he grabs the Keyblade and points it as his chest) Xehanort: This'll teach you. Get out of my heart! (He plunges the blade into his chest) All: Terra! (The blade clatters to the ground and vanishes. The Guardian appears behind Xehanort as the man's chest glows. He begins to fall backward and the Guardian melts into pieces, his darkness falling away like sludge to the ground, creating a large pool of darkness around Terra's body. He buckles back, and crashes into the pool. His hand remaining afloat, Aqua and her friend races forward. They dives into the pool to save him and a light bursts forth. They engages their armor and flies through the darkness after Terra's body, wind whipping past them) Aqua: The darkness can't have you! Stealth Elf: So we're gonna get you out! (They pleads her glider to go faster and they extends an arm to him. They grabs him by the hand and hoists him onto them. They flies toward a light in the darkness, getting further and further away) Aqua: I have to do something or we'll both be lost. Pop Fizz: We got it. (They dispels their glider and leaves their armor. They falls in the dark abyss next to Terra's body, held by the remains of their armor. Aqua and Jet-Vac places their Keyblade into Terra's hand) Jet-Vac: We will help you. Aqua: I'm with you. (It starts to glow and theue sends it toward the faraway light) All: Go! (They smiles half-heartedly, falling deep into the dark) Aqua: Ven, I'm sorry... I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise I'll be there, one day, to wake you up. Stealth Elf: Spyro.... We're sorry, we won't able to come back as soon as we thought. But we promise one day, we'll wake you up. (They shines, the only light in this dark place.) (Sora and Riku lay gazing up at the night sky. The waves are quiet and peaceful. Riku sits up after a while and turns to Sora) Riku: Hey, I'm gonna head back. Sora (sitting up): Yeah. Me too. (They walk back toward the town. Riku looks over at Sora) Riku: Sora, what's wrong? Sora: Huh? Riku (pointing): You're... (A tear falls from Sora's cheek and he puts a hand to his face, catching it, surprised) Sora: That's weird. It's like something's squeezing me inside. Riku: Somebody up there must be sad. Sora: Up where? Riku: They say every world is connected by one great big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and their waiting for you to help them. Sora: Well gee, do you think there's something I could do? Riku: Hmm... Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen. Sora: Mmm... I dunno Riku, you say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it. Riku: Okay. (Sora looks up, determined, and closes his eyes. Riku looks up as well. In the white chamber in Castle Oblivion, the comatose Ventus rests peacefully) Sora: Hey... Can you hear me? (Meanwhile) (Cody and Ryan are watching the stars) Cody: Brother, let's go home. Our Parents are waiting for us. Ryan: Yeah. (They're heading home and Cody saw something on Ryan.) Cody: Ryan? Ryan: Yes? Cody: You have a... (Ryan wipe his eye and saw a Tear) Ryan: Huh? That's weird, it's something just make my eye have a Tear. Cody: Somebody up there is sad. Ryan: Up where? Cody: They say every world is connecting by one great big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and their waiting for you to help them. Ryan: Wow. But how can I do that? Cody: Maybe, they need you to open your heart and listen. Ryan: I'll try. Cody: Okay. (Ryan close his eyes and Spyro is resting) Ryan: Hey there, are you alright? (Meanwhile) (In the Radiant Garden an old man with blond hair wearing a long red scarf walks with two men in uniform through the Central Square. One wears an eyepatch over his right eye) Braig: Right this way. (The old man stares forward with his orange eyes at a body laying in the middle of the square. He steps over him and gathers him in his arms) Ansem the Wise: Young man, what ails you? (The man wakes up slowly) Ansem the Wise: Can you speak? Tell me your name. (He grunts slightly) ?????: Xeha...nort. Ansem the Wise: Xehanort? (Braig smirks and the man passes out again) Ansem the Wise: Quickly, get him to the castle! Braig: You can count on me. (He picks up Xehanort) Braig: Dilan, get those for me. (He looks toward a pile of armor and a Keyblade a few feet away. Dilan follows his gaze. Meanwhile in a dark world, a tired Aqua wanders down an unending road) Aqua: Seems like I've been walking for ages. How long have I been down here? (A large shape looms over her from the darkness with black wings and long antennae, its yellow eyes gazing at her like two burning suns. It seems to pulse with darkness. Aqua catches sight of it and summons Master Eraqus's Keyblade. Another creature of the same appears behind her, and then two more, until she's completely surrounded. They tower over her, their chests bearing a heart-shaped hole. She finds herself overwhelmed and hangs her head, dispelling the Keyblade) Aqua: Maybe...I should fade into the darkness here. (One of the Heartless pulls back his fist and two points of light appear in the beyond. As it moves in to deliver a crushing blow, the lights strike the Darkside, destroying it. The lights fly past Aqua, and she sees them as Terra and Ven's Keyblades. They proceed to eliminate the other three Heartless before flying upward into the abyss. Aqua stares in their direction, and gives a small laugh, hardly believing she could) Aqua: I guess it's been so long, I almost forgot how to smile. (She looks at her Wayfinder and remembers the smiling faces of all the friends she's made. She smiles and looks up) Aqua: There's always a way. (Meanwhile) (Stealth Elf and her friends wondering around the Darkness) Stealth Elf: It's been so long, since we're in the Darkness. I wonder where Aqua is? Jet-Vac: Me too. (A large shape looms over her from the darkness with black wings and long antennae, its yellow eyes gazing at her like two burning suns. It seems to pulse with darkness. Stealth Elf catches sight of it and summons their Keyblade. Another creature of the same appears behind them, and then two more, until she's completely surrounded. They tower over them, their chests bearing a heart-shaped hole. They finds themselves overwhelmed and hangs their head, dispelling the Keyblade) Stealth Elf: Maybe...We should fade into the darkness here. Jet-Vac: It might be the end. (One of the Heartless pulls back his fist and two points of light appear in the beyond. As it moves in to deliver a crushing blow, the lights strike the Darkside, destroying it. The lights fly past Stealth Elf and her friends, and they sees them as Eruptor and Spyro's Keyblades. They proceed to eliminate the other three Heartless before flying upward into the abyss. They stares in their direction, and gives a small laugh, hardly believing they could) Stealth Elf: I guess it's been so long, I almost forgot how to smile. Pop Fizz: Me too. (They looks at their Wayfinder and remembers the smiling faces of all the friends they made. They smiles and looks up) All: There's always a way. (Meanwhile) (Ryan is standing on a red platform that represents Canterlot High) Ryan: Hm? (He looks toward the heart) Ryan: Hello! Spyro: I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. (Ruan gazes at it, smiling, and reaches to catch it) Spyro: All alone, I followed the sound into a sea of light, and found myself here, with you. (Ryan nods, the heart floating above his hands) Spyro: You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance. Ryan: Yeah. Spyro: But...now I have to go back to sleep again. Ryan: Oh my... Spyro: Would you mind if I stayed here, with you? Ryan (smiling): Yes. You can stay with me. Spyro: Thank you. (The heart floats into Ryan's chest and he closes his eyes. Ryan takes a deep breath) Cody: Well? (He looks over at Cody, standing beside him on the way home) Ryan: I think that worked. (He puts his hands behind his head, gazing up at the stars, grinning widely. Eight stars twinkle in the night sky) (Sora stands on a blue platform representing the Destiny Islands, gazing upward. A heart floats toward him) Sora: Hm? (He looks toward the heart) Sora: Hey... Can you hear me? Ventus: I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. (Sora gazes at it, smiling, and reaches to catch it) Ventus: All alone, I followed the sound into a sea of light, and found myself here, with you. (Sora nods, the heart floating above his hands) Ventus: You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance. Sora: I did? Ventus: But...now I have to go back to sleep again. Sora: Are you sad? Ventus: Would you mind if I stayed here, with you? Sora (smiling): Sure, if it'll make you feel better. Ventus: Thank you. (The heart floats into Sora's chest and he closes his eyes. Sora takes a deep breath) Riku: Well? (He looks over at Riku, standing beside him on the way home) Sora: You know... I think it worked. (He puts his hands behind his head, gazing up at the stars, grinning widely. Three stars twinkle in the night sky) "In time, the worlds would be saved by these two heroes who stood beneath the same blaze of stars." Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3